L5 and Beyond
We have to basically rewrite O'Neill's dream from beginning to end. Then we'll expand on it. We'll have to start with economic reasons for space manufacturing, such as paying off the national debt. Then we'll talk about setting up space manufacturing as O'Neill envisioned, complete with mass drivers and moon bases and everything else. We'll update any currency/price figures of course. Afterward, we'll talk about reasons for colonizing space and all that good mess. And then we'll start talking about colonizing the Lagrange points. We'll certainly include all the technical details and all that junk. Then we talk about moving outward, colonizing and eventually terraforming Mars, and terraforming Venus. We'll write of transforming Mercury into a Globus Casus. We'll write of mining the inner asteroid belt. We'll write of setting up outposts on Europa, Ganymede, and Titan. We'll write of the possibility of mining Deuterium and Tritium from the gas giants. We will write of fighting on the beaches, fighting on the landing grounds, fighting in the fields and in the streets, and fighting in the hills, and how we will never surrender! how we must completely and utterly mine every last molecule of matter from Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars starting four billion years from now. Because in five billion years, the sun will turn into a red giant and the inner three planets will be consumed and Mars will turn into Mercury. It would be naught but pure foolishness to let all those resources go to waste. We have to take ALL resources from the inner planets and not leave anything, not even a crumb too small for a mouse. It doesn't matter that earth is our natural home/homeworld. If we don't mine it up, it'll get burned up. Then we must make virtually all colonies O'Neill cylinders and put them in orbit around the gas giants' moons. And then, one billion years later, the sun will have burned out. So then we'll talk about how if we haven't developed subspace drives or Alcubierre drives or shaw-fujikawa translight engines, and we have not set up stargates on planets around other star systems, then we will abandon the solar system for the most part. Before the sun burns out, we'll make giant starlight collectors to collect..... starlight. And that will power the few remaining colonies that remained in the solar system even after the sun burned out. Why? Because we can. And no resources should be wasted. But most colonies would have left. How? because they are O'Neill Cylinders. The O'Neill Cylinders would be converted to a concept I came up with called the O'Neill Rocket or O'Neill Starship (Yes, I know, very creative.) Basically, the O'Neill cylinders will have Solar Sails or thrusters (either ion or VASIMR) attached to them. And they'll be generation ships and they will travel through space over a long long time, at first using solar energy from the red giant-phase sun and then using fusion for electricity once we get too far away for solar to be any good. And then we'll discuss the best candidate stars for our O'Neill Starships to travel to. And stuff. And since we want to make this be a really big thing and something people everywhere will talk about, we'll have to advertise it and make the book at least as big as Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (+850pgs and the pages are like 6.5 x 9.25 in). Yeah. Big as you can imagine. But that's because we want to make a big statement and a BIG IMPACT. Hmm... I seem to have lost my train of thought, but I can't really think of what else might should be included. Ok. Dat be all. Discuss. Category:How To Start Colonizing